Fairy Tale Wedding
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Bass and Nora get married. Part of my NoraxBass universe.


"God I still can't believe you're doing this," Miles said. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"It's still me," Bass assured him. "I'm just more mature."

"You're getting married."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Have you met you?"

"You're just upset because I'm going to be getting regular tail from here on out."

Miles rolled his eyes. "That's exactly it, Bass. That's what I'm upset about. Not how stupid or insane this is."

Bass turned to him. "Are you really that against it?"

Miles sighed. "I don't *understand* it," he replied. "This girl is 18. Why are you so set on marrying her?'

"Because I love her."

"That's it?"

"Do I need anything more?"

"I guess not."

Bass studied his old friend. "Are you going to support me or what?"

"It's a little late to be getting you out now," Miles pointed out. "You're getting married in ten minutes."

Bass grinned. "This is a good thing. You'll see, Miles."

"One of us will," Miles muttered as he followed Bass out of the tent.

They made their way to the church. It had probably once been a nice parish but nature was slowly and steadily reclaiming her won. Still it was useable enough for what they needed. Bass took up his place in front of the priest with Miles at his side as best man.

Miles looked at the crowd as they waited for the bride to appear. Nora had asked for a small wedding so Miles knew all of the faces. The Nevilles with their son, the Fabers and their son, Jeremy, Emily; a new girl that was close with Nora, and Jim Hudson. Miles didn't realize Bass had become so close to Hudson. They had only picked up the man three months ago.

Bass nodded to the organist. Miles would forever wonder how they managed to get the damn thing in tune. But it worked and it played Wagner's Bridal March as everyone stood for Nora's entrance.

"Miles, she looks like an angel," Bass whispered.

Miles had to admit he was right. She was dressed in a lace dress that had walked straight out of the fifties with cap sleeves and a full skirt that stopped at her knees. A blue bow was ties right under her bust. Miles wondered where the ladies of the camp had managed to scrounge up enough tulle for the veil that fell over her face. "You're a lucky man," Miles told him.

"Pinch me. I think I'm dreaming." Bass bit the inside of his cheek as Miles did just that.

"You asked me to," Miles reminded him.

"Not that hard," Bass hissed.

Mia gave Bass her sister's hand. "You hurt her, I will come for you," she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," Bass agreed.

Miles did his best not to fidget too much as the priest gave his sermon. Bass was too busy being enchanted with his new bride to notice how long it was all taking. "The bride and groom will now exchange vows," the priest declared. He turned to Bass. "Repeat after me 'I, Sebastian."

"I, Sebastian."

"Take thee, Nora."

"Take thee, Nora."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

Bass grinned at Nora. "To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

The priest turned to Nora. "Repeat after me," he instructed. "I, Nora."

"I, Nora," she repeated.

"Take thee, Sebastian."

"Take thee, Sebastian."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

Nora squeezed Bass' hands. "To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

"Do you have tokens to exchange as well?" the priest asked.

"Yes," Bass nodded. Miles handed Bass his dog tags. There was no money for rings and no way to find them anyway. So these would stand in until something more permanent could be found.

"Place the chain over the bride's neck and repeat after me. 'Nora, I give you this token as I give you myself, with love and affection. Wear it in peace always'."

Bass slipped the chain around Nora's neck. "Nora, I give you this token as I give myself, with love and affection. Wear it in peace always."

Nora turned to her sister. Mia slipped her the amber necklace on a length of black cord. "Place the chain over the groom's neck and repeat after me," the priest instructed. "Sebastian, I give you this token as I give you myself, with love and affection. Wear it in peace always."

Nora placed the cord around Bass' neck. "Sebastian, I have you this token as I give you myself, with love and affection. Wear it in peace always."

"By the power vested in me by Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bass lifted her veil and kissed a giggling NOra while the crowd around them cheered. "I love you," Nora whispered.

"I love you more," Bass replied.

He led her out of the church to the continued applause from the crowd. A reception had been set up back at their actual campsite so everyone could attend. Everyone agreed that it was nice to not think about war or dying for a time. It was nice to celebrate two people being in love.

Bass turned to his new bride once things were well underway. "Happy?" he asked.

"Ecstatic," she replied, kissing him.

"I meant to ask you, what's with this?" Bass lifted the amber pendant around his neck. Nora blushed. "Come on, don't do that. Tell me."

"It's from my father," Nora explained.

"Oh really?"

"My parents divorced when I was young. My father gave me that when he moved to Texas. He told me it was really strong and things could be preserved in amber for millions of years. He said there was something very special inside and as long as I wore it I would feel his love."

Bass pulled her close. "I almost feel like I shortchanged you with my dog tags now."

"Don't. The Marines were your family right?"

"Yes."

Nora grinned at him in that way that always made him feel warm. "Then we both gave each other something that represents our family. I'd say we're equal."

Bass barely let Nora leave his side during the entire proceedings after that. He was too afraid that it was some sort of dream and if she left she wouldn't come back. But when Miles asked to dance with the new bride, Bass couldn't refuse. After all, if he couldn't' trust Miles, who could he trust?

"You've certainly got Bass in your spell," Miles commented as they danced slowly.

"Bastian's got me in his," Nora replied. "I've never been this happy."

"Just a question. Do you know what you're getting into?"

"Excuse me?"

"Bass is a military guy. And we're building a new nation. Conflict is inevitable you know."

"I know. And I'm prepared to follow him through it."

Miles studied her. "Good. Because if you hurt Bass…"

Nora smirked. "You'll hurt me?"

Miles' smile was as thin as a knife blade and as cold as ice. "Don't mock skills you've never seen, Mrs. Monroe."

Nora swallowed. "I love Bastian," she insisted. "And I'm going to be a good wife to him."

Miles' warm smile was back. "Good. May you two have many long and happy years together. Now let's get you back to your husband before he worries."

Bass smiled at Miles and pulled Nora into his arms as the other man walked away. "Something wrong?" he frowned. "Did Miles upset you?"

Nora debated about telling him what Miles said. But it was no different than Mia threatening Bastian back at the church. So she smiled instead. "It was just Miles being Miles," she told him. "I'm used to it now."

They did all the traditional things like tossing the bouquet and the garter and cutting the cake. Nora felt that it was everything a wedding should be. Even if they were poor as church mice and still knee deep in war. She was happy. Especially when Bass picked her up and carried her to his tent. "Carrying the bride over the threshold," he explained.

"So this is our new home?" Nora teased.

Bass looked slightly embarrassed. "I know it's just a tent but this is only temporary. We'll have a real home soon. A mansion even, just like you deserve. With real a real bed and real walls. Not cloth and cots."

Nora kissed him. "All I need is you beside me."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to unclematheson on tumblr for the suggestion of Nora's token and the story behind it.


End file.
